parodypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Cliche.exe.txt Part 2
DIS STORY IS BASED ON REAL FACTS, EXACTLY, HALF LIFE 3 WAS CONFIRMED! My name is Dick, and I'm Arnold's roommate. I've heard about the tragic incident from his retarded mother. The only thing I've understanded from her is that Arnold was chased by some chinese, and that she will blowjob me for 5$. ' ANYHOW' I found a strange letter in Arnold's house. The letter was covered in dry semen, but I opened it anyway,seeing that on the front was written: OPEN IT BITCH! The only thing in the envelope was a letter, which told me not to open the CD, but the CD was already in the input. I've opened the folder. There were three folders: chinesechildrenxxx New Folder Cliche The titles were so uninteresting, so because I'm a programmer, I was curious to see if there were any hidden folders. There was only one called: ... ... ... DARUDE - SANDSTORM Nothing suspicious. I was about to resolve the case, with some more clues from the postman, which brought me a letter 5 minutes ago... On the letter were written the following: Dick, I'm still alive but I'm out of time. Follow the track of condoms on the street. That was awkward, but if my friend says that I have to eat a shit, I'll eat two of them. I followed the track of condoms, goddamnit there were lots of them, I was so bored that I even took the boxes and read their name. Most of them were ultra-thin. After 1 fucking long hour I finally arrived. It's a shabby castle, and on the gate were written the following: ABANDONED BY JUSTIN BIEBER Nothing unusual here. I entered in the palace. It was a huge, mossy and old building. I could smell the rotten vegetation around it. Inside, the meathooks were swinging back and fourth with a ridiculous speed of....10cm/hour are you serious???? Water was still running in the bathrooms. I said:" Let's go to investigate" MEANWHILE, INSIDE OF MOWGLI'S PALACE Slenderman: -Damn nigga, smoke a little bit of this shieeet. Tails doll: -Yoooohooo, I hear colours , I'm soooo wasted. Hey Sonic, come and smoke dis crap, I can't do it. Sonic: - I AM GOD. Slenderman: -Ehhhh, give him a break, he's wasted too. Photonegative Mickey Mouse: -So how do you like my palace bitches? Wanna see my head come off? TAKING OF HIS HEAD, WHILE YELLOW, CHUNKY SPERM WAS COMING OUT OF HIS HEAD Jeff The Killer: Diiiieeeeeemnnnnnn , dis party and your sperm is too hyper-realistic for me, I'm going to sleep with those sleeping russians over there. Yo Arnold, how do you like the party? Arnold: -Pretty awesome dawg, but this beer is not my type... Sonic: -Dude, that's Mickey's piss. Every creepy, wasted caracter in the party room said : EWWWW, YOO STOP THAT SHIT! Anyway, let's flip the side on Dick's story I found a room that was called MASCOTS ONLY, and it was strange, that was the only room that was locked. I could hear some music, I think that was Eminem playing it... When I unlocked the door with some n00b watch dogs cheat bought from amazon, I've entered the room... It ...was... awesome! There were green lights, vulcano-lamps everywhere, and all my favorite creepypasta characters! Slederman: -Who the fuck is this? Dick:- I'm Arnold's friend. I came for Arnold. Slenderman: -Den welcome to the party!!! All creepy characters in the room: Yo Dick what's up dude? Photonegative Mickey Mouse: Hey, Dick, my nigga. Wanna see my head come off? Dick: -How about you seeing my Dick cum off. All creepy characters in the room: Fight Fight Fight!!! THEY STARTED DANCING ON MICKAEL JACKSON THRILLER P.Mickey Mouse: Ok dude, you won. Let's have some beer! Mr.Bear: -Hey kids, I brought some orange juice with vodka and some other mixed shit, wanna drink and have some fuzzy-wuzzy adventures? Sonic:- Wuuuuuut? You mean sex? Mr.Bear: - Fuck yeah, I'm all sweaty and ready for action... And everybody was so happy that another party member arrived. But what happend to Virginia??? Virginia Sackson: -What's this shit doing on my desk? Wait, it's an envelope... On the front says: Open me, schizofrenical whore! So that was the Cliche story, don't forget to let a hyper-realistic comment there, smoke some crack and relax. This was yo' narrator Snoop Dog... CREDITS ...Wait, you no gonna read dis shit!